


Jibaku Shonen Ouma-kun

by otaku_girl_xP



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anxious Saihara Shuichi, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Multi, Mystery, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, hanako reminds me of ouma lol, may have hanako-kun spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku_girl_xP/pseuds/otaku_girl_xP
Summary: Shuichi Saihara often heard these rumors about te school's seven wonders. One in particular caught his interest, the famous womder nº7 hanako-san of the toilet. One day after school he finds himself in front of the third stall of the third floor girls' bathroom in the old school building. It's said Hanako-san can grant any wish.......'what am I doing here' I sigh as I look at the door hopeful and somewhat embarrassed of myself.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	1. hanako-san? of the toilet

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i write anything that's not drafts or a comic thing i had planned lol  
> so this maaayy be kinda ooc  
> sorry if there's errors i'm literally doing this myself and english is not my first language  
> I hope you enjoy it anyway :)

My name is Shuichi Saihara I'm a student at Hopes Peak academy. Yes, the really famous one. I honestly have no idea how I got here and why I am able to study in such a respected school. Nonetheless I am grateful for being here as the ultimate detective. 

In the months I’ve been here I kept hearing the rumors about the seven wonders of the school. Supernatural beings that both haunt and protect the school grounds. One of the more famous one being Hanako-san of the toilet, which haunts the third stall of the third-floor girls' bathroom in the old school building. It’s said that she can grant you any wish you want but in exchange she takes something important from you. 

Today at lunch time one of the girls from the other class requested my help. She said she had heard weird sounds on that same toilet and was scared the rumors might be true. So as the ultimate detective she asked me to investigate. 

“S-shouldn’t you ask someone who normally deals with t-the supernatural?” I asked confused to why she’d ask me for such a task “S-shinguchi-kun might be more qualified to t-this kind of task than me.” 

“A-actually I thought of asking him but he kinda creeps me out” the girl said looking down “I don’t trust him in the girl's bathroom anyway......And Kaede says that you’re reliable so I think I can trust you” she had a little smile on her face. 

“Oh...” my eyes widen a bit at the sound of the blonde's name “I-i guess I can check it out then.” 

The girl’s smile widens “Really!? Thank you so much!! I’m scared to even get close to the bathroom since the incident happen.” her smile drops a bit, she blushes “Well I gotta go to my next class bye!!” 

‘I guess I got a new case in my hands, if I even can call it that’ I continue eating my food in silence and go to my next class. 

…...................... 

After classes end, I wait a couple hours and say goodbye to my classmates before walking towards the old building. I made sure I knew no one was there after classes ended and climbed the stairs to the bathroom. 

Once in front of the door I made sure no one was there before entering ‘hopefully Tenko won’t find out about this and kill me’ I shudder at the thought ‘this is for a case’ I told myself before opening the door to the bathroom.... Everything seems normal the bathroom is clean, a bit old but clean. As expected, there’s no one there. As I begin walking to the third stall my heart begins picking up speed, I grab my hat and pull it down covering more of my face as comfort (Kaede often got mad when he used the hat but in situations like this it really helps). 

I stand in front of the door 'what am I doing here' I sigh as I look at the door hopeful and somewhat embarrassed of myself. ‘ok I remember the rumor’ I hold my fist in front of the stall’s door ‘I have to knock three times’ 

Knock.... 

Knock...... 

Knock.......... 

"Hanako-san, Hanako-san...are you there?" 

…... after a few seconds of waiting as I hold my breath, I hear a giggle, the door slowly opens. 

“Here I am~” 

When I look the stall is completely empty, I let go of the breath I was holding ‘I must have imagined it’ 

All of a sudden, I feel a pressure in my shoulder, my heart drops to my stomach as I feel something getting close to my ear “behind you~” 

“Ah!” I jump out of my skin and end up tripping and falling to towards the figure behind me but for some reason I find myself on the ground my hat falling out of my head “ow” 

“Nishishi” the figured laughed “hey are you ok?” he (? It sounds like a boy) said as he walked? More like floated towards me as the giggle continued. I get up from the floor as I finally have a good look at him. 

He is in fact a guy with darkish purple strands of hair sticking messily up and big violet eyes. He's small and is wearing a white boy's uniform with a checkered scarf on top. But most importantly he has orbs flying around him and I can see through him. ‘so, I can see through him and I'm pretty sure I passed through him as well so that means’ “Y-you’re a g-ghost?!” 

“Ding! Ding! Ding! Correct! I’m an apparition! A ghost!” The boy floats towards the toilet sitting on it “I am the seventh of the Seven Wonders of the School! Hanako-san of the Toilet!” he bows “nice to meet ya” looking up to me he winks, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Y-you’re Hanako-san?” I say still pretty out of it. 

“Well yeah, I told you so a few seconds ago, jeez are you even listening” Hanako-san? says while pouting. 

“Well I thought you’d be a girl” I look down trying to avoid looking at his eyes” Should I call you Hanako-kun then?” 

The boy looks at me making a O which his mouth “O no, that’s just my title, you can call me Ouma-kun! That's waay better!!” grin back on his face as he puts his arms behind his head. 

“huh ok?” 

“Well now time for the business talk. I may be a boy but all the rumors are in fact true!! I grant a wish to anyone who summons me!! Isn't that great!! But” his smile darkens “I will take one thing as a payment.” I gulped “you got one, right?? A wish you want me to make true? Hurry up and tell me cause if you don’t, I'll kill you.” my eyes widen “nishsishi! But that’s a lie!” friendly smile came back to his face. 

I let out a sigh I didn’t even know I was holding “huuh, a wish? I didn’t think of any......” 

“what” Ouma-kun smile dropped, a face of true confusion on his face “Then why did you summon me?” 

“w-well a girl a-asked me to investigate this bathroom cause she was s-scared of you” 

“Oooo! I see! I see! You're some kind of detective huh” Ouma-kun said with a finger touching his lip “But yaknow after being summoned I have to take the wish....sooooo~ do you have something you want?” 

“I d-don’t know a-actually" 

“hmmmmmm......O!” he hits his fist on his hand “Someone you like?” 

I widen my eyes as the image of a certain pianist blinked in my mind, I know I have a crush on kaede but is this trully the way to get her attention? 

“OO!! A reaction!!” he grinned slyly “yaknow I can make you get some” he winks. 

“W-w-what no!” I feel my face getting warmer. 

“O come on I can make you two get together suuuper easily!!” 

“r-really” god I feel stupid but I can’t ignore the glimmer of hope he just gave me “h-how?” 

“Well we could go the hard and long way oooooor the suuuper easy quick and affective way~” 

“C-could you explain them to me p-please?” 

“Ooooo!! I like it when you beg like that” he giggles as I blush “okok, since you asked me soo sweetly I'll tell you” 

“The first option is making them like you by changing pieces of your personality and shit so you fit her tastes better” 

“A-and the other?” 

“This” he takes a little fabric bag from his pants pocket “this are mermaid scales. They are used for matchmaking!! they do have some side effects tho!!” 

“W-which are?” 

“Ha! Not telling you!” 

“Eh?! Why” 

“Cause it’d be boring that way and I don’t like being bored!!” he pouted.

"T-that's not f-fair..."

"Meh, Life's not fair, buddy" he smiles “So which one will you choose??”


	2. Schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara finds himself having a hard time going along with ouma's schemes.  
> Will everything work out or does he have to take the more dangerous rote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support  
> I hope you're all enjoying it so far  
> I'm trying to post at least once or twice a week to be at least a little consisted with my work  
> I'm also drawing stuff for this au on my tumblr   
> https://otaku-girl-xp.tumblr.com/search/au+stuff   
> so if that's something you're interesseted feel free to check out!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter

“So? Which do you choose??” Ouma-kun said impatiently while looking at his nails pretending to be bored “HURRY UP!! Or I’ll die from boredom waiting for your decision” 

“You’re a ghost” I said looking at him with an unimpressed expression. 

“O that’s right I forgot~, but that’s a lie” despite the mocking grin on his face he looks at me with a little more seriousness “but really tho we don’t have all day” he points at the window of the bathroom. The sky was painted a deep orange color. “I mean unless you wanna spend the night close inside the old building” 

“Ah, I rather not, well the logical choice would be the one without secondary effects” Ouma-kun looks at me with a blank expression “but” I swear his eyes lightened up for a fraction of a second “I don’t see why not keeping the second as a precaution if the other fails, but only the last case scenario” ‘I think I'm starting to feel pretty hopeful about this. A bit too much for my liking.’ 

“You must really like her huh?” the question caught me off guard. It’s true I have that crush but is it really enough to go that far? But something is weirdly captivating abo- A finger pokes my cheek “Heeey, boy, don’t space out like that and leave me here allll alone” tears start falling down his face “WAHHHHH, YOU’RE SO MEAN, SUMMENING ME JUST TO IGNORE ME!!! YOU’RE SO MEAN MISTER!!!!” 

“Ah, I’m sorry I didn’t mean it, Ouma-kun” as on cue his tears completely stopped poring, like closing a faucet. 

“Nishshishi! That was a lie!” ah he’s gonna be difficult to deal with I can already tell. “but choosing both quite a bold move, sir!!I thought you were going to be all boring and go with the quicker one like everyone else.”He sighs looking bored “Not that I really mind it. Nishishi” 

“Oh, is that not allowed?” 

“I guess you can do anything if it means the wish is fulfilled......so I guess it’s illegal” he grinned “still this is not as boring as I expected. Oh yeah I didn’t catch your name” floating towards me with his hands behind his back. 

“I’m S-saihara Shuichi, n-nice to meet you Ouma-kun" 

“Of course, it is, Saihara-chan" 

…....................................... 

With that I ended up going home, still kinda confused to what happened. Luckly my uncle was out that day and I didn’t have to be interrogated about what happened at school today. 

Before I left, we agreed on meeting on the school’s old building’s rooftop before classes start, He’ll explain what we’re going to do then. “I have a bad feeling about all this”. I wake up earlier than normal and get out of the house in a hurry 

I’m in the rooftop like agreed sitting on a chair I randomly found there. 

Waiting......for.......a few minutes now......he’s late, I’m starting to worry he was just pranking me in a very very elaborate way...... 

I feel a tap on my shoulder, I jump “Ah” turned around to see Ouma-kun floating beside me “p-please stop doing that” 

“Nope!” he grins at me as he poked my nose “Good morning Saihara-chan" 

I sigh “Good morning Ouma-kun" 

“Okay let’s do this!” He fakes his enthusiasm “First we need this” he proceeds to take out a book from god knows where and tosses it to me. On the cover I see the silluete of two people with a heart on the middle underneath a title that says ‘100 methods of love’. 

“I-is this a prank?” there’s no way this is it right? 

“Hey, Hey, don’t look so disappointed you wanted the safest method first correct?” I slowly nod “Well if you borrow my power you do have to pay a fitting price, yaknow. If you ask for a power beyond human comprehension the price would skyrocket. So, for now we’ll go with the safest bet.” 

“I see.... Well I guess we can try it” 

I open the book as he gets closer so he can read it 

“Oh, let’s go with this one ‘Method 78: Make the most of your special skills’. Saihara-chan, do you have any special skills?” the little ghost looks at me with what I think is fake curiosity. 

“W-well I don’t think they will help much on this situation” I look away embarrassed “I'm a d-detective in training” 

“Well it’s interesting.....” he hums as he tries to think of something, he can use that for “.....yeah no unless someone dies you won't be able to use that ‘special skill’ of yours” 

“Y-yeah thought so” 

“Well you could cook her something, you know how to cook?” 

“Oh, yes I-I do” I had to learn at a young age cause my uncle is always busy with work 

“Ah perfect you should make her a bento, even if it’s kinda girly, Nishshishi, I think girls like guys who cook” 

“You think” 

“Yeah! Pretty sure” That sounds fake but I guess he granted a lot of these requests so I’ll trust him. 

“Ok so I guess w-we can try that” 

…..................... 

“Oh, Hey Saihara-kun!” after class, at lunch time, Kaede walks towards me, my heart accelerates “have you seen my lunch box?” 

“Huh” 

“My lunch box disappeared, I’m sure I brought it with me this morning but I can’t find it anywhere...” She pouts a bit frustrated by the situation “I don’t want to have to buy food....” 

This is the perfect situation to give her the lunch I made for her.......‘A bit too perfect’ 

“Ah, a-actually I made a little too much lunch this morning s-so, h-here you can h-have this one” 

She looks at the bento with bright eyes “Ah, Saihara-kun you just made my day! Thank you so much” I feel sorta proud I made her smile like that “You’re such a great friend” aand there it was. She went to talk eat with Iruma and Maki. 

I look at the door and there Ouma-kun signaling for me to go with him. I walk with him to the roof top. As we’re walking, he says. 

“Wow you really got friend zoned over there, nishishi, but I thought it was a good idea...” he takes a pink lunch box with a piano print out of his pocket “I stole this for nothing” 

“I-I knew it was you, that situation was too perfect for it to be a coincidence” 

“well I guess I can eat this to not waste food” He sat at the rooftop chair and started eating the lunch Kaede made “Ah it’s been a while since I ate anything” 

“H-hey! That’s not yours!” 

“I found it, Yaknow how it goes right? Founders keepers!” he chews the food he taken out of the lunch box. 

“I-I gues- Wait no y-you stole it!” 

“awww I got called out” he put another piece in his mouth when his eyes widen “Oh, we can use this as an advantage!” 

“huh?” 

“If you find her lunch case and say a you found a wild animal eating it, and you bravely fough the animal so you could get her precious lunch case back to her, she’ll definitely see you as reliable and she’ll be swooped right off her feet” Ouma-kun battes his eyes as he leans on my chest his voice full of sarcasm “ ‘O Saihara-kun thank you for fighting soooo bravely for me! Let’s kiss!” he makes a kissy face at me. My face goes red very quickly. 

“K-KIss!? O-ouma-kun s-stop playing around” He never thought of kissing Kaede, he can’t even imagine how that’s like. 

“aww you’re no fun” he takes another piece of food “well anyway let's rough you up so it looks like you fought a racoon or something” 

“W-What” 

…..................... 

I return to the class with my hair all messed up and a scratch on my face, Kaede and Maki, look at me in with widen eyes “Saihara-kun what happened to you” Kaede says with a worried look on her face. 

“hmmmm, I f-found your lunch box” he gives it to her Ouma-kun made sure to scratch it a bit so ‘the lie feels like it actually happened’ “a-a racoon was eating I-it" 

“And you took food from a wild animal” Maki says you can hear some disbelief in her normally stoic voice “That’s pretty dumb especially for you” her eyes narrow. 

“Ah, thank you Saihara-kun but you didn’t need to, you got hurt, you should probably go to the nurse's room, the racoon might have had rabbis” I widen my eyes. 

“Huh y-you're r-right I-I'm going right n-now” I run out of the classroom and get the nurse to give me a bandage. 

…................... 

“Yaknow you should tell her” Ouma-kun says with a sigh as he floats upside-down looking into my eyes just an inch away from me. 

“W-what. I-I can’t do that” I flinch at the closeness and give a step back. 

“Awww come on, help me out here” he pouts “I’m a beginner at this after all, I can’t think of any other think that’s not dangerous” he goes away to float to a stall from the boy's bathroom. 

“A-a beginner?!” 

“Nishsishi! Not many people can or do summon me.” 

“I t-thought it was kinda suspicious” 

“But I can’t really think of any way to get you two together you seem to have nothing in common” he sighs deep in thought “I think she might actually only see you as a friend, and that’s the truth.” 

Not gonna lie that hurt to hear. I started to panic a little more than expected and- 

“Well we can always try the scales” There’s something dark in his voice I can’t quite figure out. He tosses them at me. 

“W-What are those anyway” I’m getting too nervous, impatient.

“Those are mermaid scales. Those who shallow those scales will become cursed but also united by a strong bound” 

“So I just have to swallow it?” 

“Well yeah but-” 

*gulp* “ah” 

“Ah” Ouma-kun's eyes widen “Saihara-chan you’ll be cursed” 

“Eh” 

“Shit! Why did you do that, I didn’t even finished explaining everything” 

“I-I don’t know!? I did it without thinking! W-what do I do n-now?!” 

“I guess the only way is to give the other scale to her” 

“O-ok”   
I left the bathroom running in search of Kaede.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support  
> I'm having a difficult time keeping everyone in character but it's hard cause I do need ouma to be a lil less of a dick and saihara a lil more impulsive.  
> Next chapter is the mermaid scene i'm exited to write it!!
> 
> See you then


	3. A bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara realizes his mistake  
> A bound is made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg 31 kudos thank you so much!  
> I wasn't expecting so much attention on this!
> 
> Also It's 5 am lmao  
> I spent 4 hour on this chapter cause I was very exicted to finish what corrulates (I am probably writting this wrong srry) to ep 1  
> If your interested on the edits I've been making for this au you can see them here:  
> https://otaku-girl-xp.tumblr.com/  
> Have fun reading!!

I Leave the bathroom in a hurry. ‘Why did I do that, I should be able to think stuff through before acting like that. Am I really that desperate for love?!’ 

I know where Kaede is she’s usually practicing till late in her lab since it allows students to stay and study till 11 pm. She sometimes gets too invested on playing that she doesn’t notice how long it’s been, I smile at the thought. 

As I’m about to open the door to her lab I hear voices inside, Kaede’s and the girl that asked me to investigate the bathroom: 

“I don’t know......are you sure they like me?” Kaede says sounding a bit hopeful. 

“Oh, come on Kaede-chan, she doesn’t shut up about you!” the other girl says. 

“Well she doesn’t know I like girls as well and you don’t know if she does either” the pianist said sounding embarrassed I can hear the other girl make an indagated sound “I really like her and I don’t want to mess up our friendship” 

“Well take it slow then” I tune out the rest of the conversation. 

‘She has someone she likes, of course she does’ It shouldn’t matter I could just ask her to eat this and it wouldn’t matter........ I grab the other scale tightly in my hand ‘I can’t do it....... It’s way too selfish, taking someone away from someone they like it’s so selfish’ 

I drop to the floor next to the lab door making sure I wouldn’t make any noise. I grab my hat and push it as far down as I can. Staying like that for a few seconds, until my arms start felling weird kind of like an ich when I looked at them, white scales where growing out of my arms. I let out a yelp as I fall to what felt like water. 

As I felt my conscience slipping away, I thought: 

‘I shouldn’t have been so selfish. No matter how alone I felt I shouldn’t have gone to this extent. Do I even like her enough to even go to this extent? Not really. She was the first person to show me care and push me to be better, more confident. To rely on me even for the tiniest bit. I misunderstood that compassion she showed as something romantic. But in the end, we really have nothing in common. Huh, maybe I’m too desperate for that type of connection after all. I deserve this, for being so selfish.’ 

Before I could fall asleep, I heard a voice “Found you!” as I fall in actual water and feel my conscience slowly coming back “A little more and you would’ve dried, phew” ‘Ouma-kun?’ says with false concern, as I look around me, I see a house with a hole replacing the door ‘a house underwater?’ 

“Good thing I got everything prepared for you, Saihara-chan” Ouma says with some humor in his voice ‘What happened to me?’ 

Ouma-kun moves towards a mirror and that’s when I see myself. 

White shiny scales that gradually change into a dark blue as it approaches a flowy dark blue tail, a dorsal fin of the same color and flowing as the tail leading to the back of the head, which also has the same dark blue color, grayish gold eyes and on the top of the head an antenna that resembles his ahoge. 

‘W-W-WHAT!?’ I start to panic ‘WHY AM I A FISH!?’ I start swimming around the fish bowl I find myself in trying to find answers 

“Awwwww, He loves it!” Ouma says smirking ‘I DO NOT’ he puts down the fish bowl “Well I told you about the side effect. You’re under the effect of the Mermaid curse, you see, fishes are servants of the mermaids. If you had succeeded on giving the other scale to your beloved Akamatsu-san, the curse would be divided and you wouldn’t completely turn into a fish. You would turn fish LIKE tho” he sits beside the bowl “The scale just curses whoever swallows them. They are only called matchmaking charms cause people under the same curse share a special bound.” he gives me a smile seems a bit more sincere than the others till now “You didn’t use it, huh? Why not?” he shows the other scale I must have dropped it when I turned into a fish. 

“I realized I was being selfish. I don’t like her as much as I thought I did. Like you said, we really have nothing in common. I just misunderstood my own feelings and thought they were romantic... I guess I just wish to share a special connection with someone....” 

As he looks at me the floor begins to shake, my eyes widen. The ghost in front of him on the other hand doesn’t look too concerned, his once smiling face was now replaced by a blank look. Which was kind of scary, to be honest. “What do we have here” a voice echoes in the classroom. Chairs moving places while the floor shook, and eventually they started to levitate. “Humans are such foolish creatures. But rejoice, boy” A giant hole appeared on the ground as the voice continued “From now on you will serve me.” the hole gets bigger and from it a form begins to materialize “I will show you the upmost kindness.” 

“Here you are, mermaid” Ouma-kun says as he steps in front of the figure shielding me from it. I look up and I see a giant fish with a, what seemed to resemble, human face. On her fins she had huge claws. And her mouth was filled with giant sharp teeth as she smiled wickedly at us. Giggling to herself. I let out a yelp “This is a mermaid” said the boy looking at her face still devoid of emotion “She’s here to collect you, her new servant” my eyes widen at the statement ‘new...servant?!’ “But that’s a problem” he grins while looking at the mermaid “you’re obstructing my business” 

Suddenly the mermaid flown across the air at high speed screaming “You’re on my way boy!” as she slapped Ouma with her tail and sent the boy flying across the room. 

The boy made a huff sound as he hit some chairs that where there “OUMA-KUN” I screamed as I start swimming on the bowl panicking the mermaid right in front of me. 

“Pathetic” the mermaid giggles “My live spans millennia. A mere ghost, school wonder could never hope to best me” she continues as she giggles. She grabs the bowl I’m in “Now, come with me” 

“Wait a second, I don’t appreciate being thrown like that you know” Ouma-kun says sounding a bit annoyed, like he had been stepped on the foot and not thrown halfway across a classroom “Plus I didn’t grant one of his wishes yet” he smiles innocently “if you’re going to take her could you at least let me finish that?” 

“Silence! Don’t assume you can command me!” 

“Eeeh?!” Ouma’s expression gets darker as the smile disappears “I see” he lifts his hand to his stomach and pulls something out ‘A knife?!’ “In that case” he smirks almost matching the wickedness in the mermaid’s humanoid face “I’ll use force too” 

“You little-” with this the mermaid opens her mouth and lounges herself at Ouma. Throwing me and my bowl in the air. He quickly dodges and gets underneath her. 

With a slash of the knife he was holding the mermaid shout’s in surprise “w-what!” Scales fly everywhere “How can an apparition so young be so-” she starts disappearing “D-damn y-you" and with that she’s gone. 

Ouma catches my bowl that was flying through the air “Nice catch!” he says has the playfulness comes back to his voice. 

He puts the bowl down on a table and looks at me “I maneged to send her away from now but she’ll probably come back, seeing how full of herself she was” he sighs “I guess buying time is good enough” 

I’m shaking “I-I really messed up, w-what to we to now?!” tears start forming in my eyes. 

“Nishishi” he looks at me with a purely sadistic smile “You think!!! Yakow crying won’t do anything, now. This is what happens when you mess with the supernatural, Saihara-chan! Plus, you didn’t even let me explain what it did, I was TOTALLY going to tell you. But you went ahead and ate it anyway! How stupid of you!! HA!!” he takes the scale out of his pocket “But since you didn’t you this on your not so dear Akamatsu-san. That means I can still grant you a wish! Do you want to be human again? I can grant you that wish!!” his voice got lower “for a price of course” 

“What price?” I say scared of what it might be 

“Hmmmmm? Who knows? But I’ll let you live the bare minimum of a normal life. Soooo? What do you say?” 

“I-I want to turn human again! Please Ouma-kun, turn me into a human again!” 

“Ooookay!” he flips the scale like it was a coin “You said it! In that case" he lowers his voice yet again but this time with something I can’t quite place “I’ll have you pay me....” he brings the scale to his mouth as he put his tongue out placing said scale there carefully “...with your body.” 

“Eh” my face immediately goes red “m-m-my w-what" I studder as he swallows the scale with a smile. 

Before I realize it, I’m falling down and something hit’s my head I pick it up as I look up, I see Ouma-kun looking down on me “Across the bother between this life and the next, we have been linked. I’ll minimized the effects of the curse on you.” he gets closer too close he is inches away from me, my face goes red again “In exchange, I’ll take.....” he looks at me in the eyes and smiles, my heart is beating so fast “...your labor” he then says making an ok gesture with his hand while winking and putting his tongue out. 

“E-eh?!” 

“Nishshishi, maaaaan what a relief! I was just thinking I needed a human assistant!” He smirks at me “Did Saihara-chan think it was something dirty?” My face goes completely red “Oh my! I’m flattered! But I didn’t know you were such a pervert, mister detective~!” he gets very close to my face again 

“W-WHAT!? N-no!” I push him farther from me with a little too much strength he falls on the floor “Eh? I can touch you?” 

“Of course, as I just told you we share a bound!” he told me as he scratched the back of his head while sitting on the floor. He pouts as he states “Go easy on me! I did grant you two wishes after all” 

“Two?” 

Ouma-kun grabs my hands and looks at me with a smile “Well you said you wanted to share a special connection with someone didn’t you? Well I ate the other scale so we have quite literally a strong special connection!!” the boy smiles at me “Also you MIGHT want to dry these” He giggles raising my arms so I see the scales on them. 

“EH?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's the first episode covered now I already have 3 chapters planned out   
> those will be episode two
> 
> If you wanna know how fish saihara looks here it is:  
> https://otaku-girl-xp.tumblr.com/post/630473559756652544/fish-saihara-a-quick-one-i-made-in-about-a-hour-so
> 
> Thanks for reading, see you next time


	4. Yousei-san?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff goes missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small chapter as well as the wait I was kinda busy this week  
> I'll probably be posting more next week cause I'm still kinda busy this one  
> I hope you enjoy it

Ouma-kun said he needed a human assistant and so a week later......I’m cleaning the toilets every day after school. 

“Ouma-kun, c-can you please let me go home earlier today?” 

“Nooope!” He says, smiling wide, as he pops the ‘p’. “Why would you want to go early today, am I boring you? Saihara-chan?" Pouting as tears starts building up on his eye, ‘I know where this is going’ 

“No, no, nothing like that please don’t cry Ouma-kun" I sigh as the tears in his eyes disappear like they were never there “I can’t spend all my days here, Ouma-kun!” he pouts yet again, I sigh, again, “My uncle asked me to help him with a case” 

His eyes open wide and they were shinning with fake curiosity “OOOOO! A case!! What is it!!?? Is it a murder!? Or maybe a kidnapping!? What is it?? Tell me Saihara-chan!!” he whined as he floated towards me grabbing my shirt. 

“Ok, ok, calm down please, if you really want to know well....” Ouma looks at me expectantly, still grabbing my shirt “It’s another adultery case. He sure gets a lot of them lately......To be honest they are kind of depressing” 

“Oh...” the ghost said as he floated past me “Ye, that does sound very depressing. Depressingly boring!” he continues to float around his bathroom “And aren’t those cases easy? Why does your uncle need help on that one?” 

“Well normally I just go through the case files and tell him what I think......and then I make him food for the investigating.....” 

“You don’t go with him?” 

“No...” 

“That’s boring!! Plus, I’m pretty sure he’s using you” he makes his way behind me “I wouldn’t do that” his voice got low as he basically whispered in my ear “Hey, come on stay with me” I feel my face getting red as I can only focus on his breath in my ear “I’ll treat you much better” he snakes his hands around me, this is almost a hug, my heart beats faster “And You would have sooo much fun with me here” 

I feel something in my hands I look down at their direction and I realize “Ouma-kun, I’d prefer that over cleaning the bathroom” I walk away from his with the mop he just put on my hands. 

“WAHHH!!SAIHARA-CHAN IS SO MEAN!!! HE THINKS I’M BORING!!!” Tears appear out of nowhere in his face as he starts to scream 

“Ah! Ouma-kun I didn’t say that!” though I kind of implied it “But I still kinda need to go” 

“well if you wanna leave that badly I guess, I’ll have to use force” the tears disappeared so fast I got whiplashed out of it, the boy smiled innocently at me as he takes a fish tank ‘where did that come from?’ out of nowhere “I guess Saihara-chan misses breathing throgh his gills” 

“W-wait! Okok I’ll stay a little longer!” 

…........................... 

Next moring I couldn’t pay much attention to the class, I ended up over working and didn’t sleep very well that night at all. 

Today I have to clean the toilets again....’I really don’t want to but..... did Ouma-kun really need to put hakujodai to guard me, I’m not bailing on him’ I look to the orb floating beside me. 

“Saihara-kun can you read the next text please” the teacher asked. 

“O-of course” when I look down, I notice my notebook is gone “Eh? My book disappeared?” I go to pull on my hat but “Where’s my hat?” 

“Well if you can’t read it, then Tenko-san?” 

“Ok!” 

…............................ 

After class I searched for my stuff on the classroom but I couldn’t find it, I had just sat on my desk again when- 

“Oooo Saihara-kun~” Angie-san makes her way to me skipping around like she always does “Have you seen my sketch book or my brush anywhere here” she asks looking around “I had them in class but they disappeared during it, Atua told me to ask you?” 

“Oh, your stuff vanished as well, Angie-san? My books and my hat disappeared as well and I can’t find it” 

“oh~! That’s weird, I wonder if yousei-san did it?” she titles her head 

“Yousei-san?” 

“Haven’t you heard the rumor?” her voice gets lower as she tells me about it “Have you ever lost something you’re sure u were careful with, or found something missing from its usual place just when you need it? That must be the work of the Yousei-san. However, you cannot look at it if you do....... it will take your life as well” 

“My life?” I gulp down as I start feeling anxious 

“Ah yes but I’m sure Atua will protect you! How divine! So Atua says you should help Angie find her stuff”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested on the edits I've been making for this au you can see them here:  
> https://otaku-girl-xp.tumblr.com/  
> I've made one from the 3rd chapter if you wanna see it it's there
> 
> Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading   
> again sorry if there's errors i'm trying my best  
> hopefully the writting isn't too bad kkkkk  
> I'm planing on writing this diferently than the hanako kun series but there maybe some spoilers in the middle.   
> see you next chapter


End file.
